The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting loads for transport by a wheeled vehicle during over-the-road travel and, more particularly, to an apparatus configurable to support different types of loads on a wheeled vehicle during over-the-road travel.
There are two typical types of wheeled vehicles adapted for transporting loads over-the-road, namely a vehicle having a truck chassis equipped with box-like container compartment for support and storage of a load therein during transport, and a tractor-trailer combination, commonly known as a semi-trailer, which includes an elongate box-like load supporting compartment mounted on a wheeled chassis, the wheeled chassis being connected in an articulated manner to a self-propelled tractor. Additionally, one version of the tractor-trailer combination basically includes a load supporting compartment defined within a metal framework with the load being substantially open to the elements. Common examples of this version of the tractor-trailer combination are the various commercially available trailers for transporting automobiles which typically include a lower support surface for supporting one tier of automobiles and an upper support surface supported by the metal framework at a clearance above the first tier of automobiles for supporting a second tier of automobiles thereon, the upper support surface being accessible by hydraulically operated ramps which can be selectively inclined to provide a ramp for individually driving the automobiles onto the upper support surface. As can be understood, the automobiles transported on such open metal frame trailers are exposed to the elements although this is not a significant concern, especially balanced against the flexibility provided by these types of trailers in which the upper support framework can be adjusted relative to the lower support framework for maximizing the automobile load capacity of the trailer without exceeding the over-the-road height and width constraints imposed by such structures as bridges and roads, and by Department of Transportation regulations. Moreover, such metal framework automobile transport trailers have been modified to include vinyl or canvas-like coverings which can be selectively rolled up, in a manner similar to awnings, to provide access to the interior of the trailer and which can be selectively extended in covering disposition over the outside of the metal framework to provide protection to the automobiles being transported against the elements.
Tractor-trailer combinations similar to the automobile tractor-trailer combinations have also been adapted for transport of specialized loads, such as self-propelled golf carts of the type which typically include a molded fiberglass body capable of supporting two or three passengers and their golf equipment, mounted on a three or four wheeled chassis. Such golf cart trailers are basically similarly configured to the automobile metal framework trailers and provide the capability to load the golf carts thereon in rows and columns. However, the metal framework trailer is not well suited for transporting other types of loads which are commonly carried by the conventional box-like closed compartment type trailers described above thus limiting the versatility of these trailers because golf carts are typically transported in one direction only such as, e.g., from the golf cart manufacturer to the buyer, and the trailer is not capable of hauling conventional loads upon its return to its origin. It would thus be advantageous if the golf cart transport trailer had the capability of carrying conventional-type loads so that, instead of making an empty or non-load transporting return trip after the delivery of the golf carts, the golf cart transport trailer user could haul conventional type loads on the return trip and thereby generate additional revenues.